50 Sentences
by crazy colored-pencils
Summary: Po and Tigress life in 50 sentences.


**Beauty**

Po had always found Tigress very beautiful, but now the thought has enter his mind very often.

**Handsome**

Tigress had to admit, Po was very good looking.

**Origami**

Po never knew that when ever him and the others are not training, Tigress would be in her room practicing her origami with a crane, a monkey, a red panda, a snake, a mantis, and a panda; so for her he made a tiger.

**Cooking**

When the Furious Five and Po didn't have missions, he was teaching Tigress how to cook.

**Flute**

Po has practicing his flute and the tiger enjoyed when he played for her.

**Stop**

When Po would act a little cocky in front of the kids; he'll stop when Tigress entered the room.

**Denial**

"You like him, don't you?" Viper asked.

"No I don't"

**Fear**

Po wanted to ask Tigress out but the fear of her laughing at him was at an all time high.

**Fighting**

"You two fight like a married couple." Mantis said.

**Flame**

Po watched as Tigress ripped though the course and something in his heart sparked.

**Flirting**

Po walks by Tigress, and allows his hand to touch her lower back, and she shutters at the touch.

**Emotions**

"I-I love you Tigress."

**Kiss**

Po's first kiss was by Tigress and it was breath taking.

**Dress**

Po brought Tigress a dress for her birthday, but Monkey burst out the secret before he could show her, which lead to a big chase from Jade Palace to the Valley.

**Playing**

Po loves to play with Tigress' tail; wrapping it around his finger and pull it just a little- she seemed to like it.

**Dancing**

Viper had taught Tigress to Ribbon Dance, and she showed it to Po, who kiss her romantically after the dance.

**Rage**

Getting Tigress mad is the worst thing to ever do; Po had to learn that the hard way.

**Love**

In five more minutes it would be the New Year, and Po and Tigress wanted to spend it making love under the stars.

**Wine**

The madly in love couple shared a drink, celebrating their love for each other.

**Stitching**

Po was sitting at the kitchen table with Monkey, Crane, Mantis, Shifu, and Viper while he was stitching Tigress' shirt that he accidentally ripped, but when she walked into the kitchen with a black tank top on he just had to stop and look.

**Scrolls**

Po was on scroll number five-hundred-and-ten, when Master Tigress curled up next to him and started reading with him.

**Dessert**

Po swallowed the creamy peach cake , and fed a spoon-fill to Tigress, who licked her lips seductively, enjoying the taste.

**Massaging **

She laid on his bed as he rubbed her feet, enjoying the sound of her deep cat purrs.

**Necklace**

Po draped the necklace around Tigress' neck and told her she was beautiful.

**Passion**

Tigress wrapped her arms around his giant body, kissing him with passion, while he untied the straps to her vest.

**Boyfriend**

"Tigress, will you go out with me?"

**Warmth**

Master Tigress curled up to her Dragon Warrior, enjoying his warmth.

**Hands**

Po worked his hands though her thick orange fur and slowly kissed up her back.

**Sick**

When Tigress was sick, Po cooked so soup for her and she enjoyed it.

**Pens**

"Po do you have a pen?" The panda handed her the pen and their hands touched.

**Pictures**

It was after hours in the noodle shop, when Mr. Ping showed Tigress old baby pictures of Po and she smiled.

**Words**

The three words that she always wanted to hear: I love you.

**Toy**

Tigress pulls out the little action figure that Po had given her and smiled.

**Lessons**

Sometimes you have to learn the hard way, and for one girl that was the case.

**Perfection**

She was the most he most perfect thing to him in the whole world.

**Date**

It was their first date and the two really enjoyed it, but the best part was when they kissed.

**Items**

Trying to get the mood right for their date was ready hard, when you have friends that keep stealing your items.

**Comfort**

Tigress rubs her paw up and down Po's back when he finds out he might be the last panda.

**Sick**

When Tigress was sick, Po cooked so soup for her and she enjoyed it.

**Growth**

_They have grown so much closer, _Shifu thought as he watched his daughter and the Dragon Warrior hold hands and watch fireworks together.

**Proposal**

"Tigress, I love you with all my heart, will you marry me?"

**Movies**

Horror movies never scared her, but she acted scared just so she can by Po.

**Ipod**

The two laid on her bed with ear buds listening to Ipod.

**Roses**

"Thank you Po." the tiger said as the panda handed her a rose.

**Cold **

Winter came by and Po wrapped his arms around Tigress so she wouldn't be cold.

**Books**

"Umm…. Tigress how many books do you have?"

**Glasses**

"You look awesome." Tigress told Po ask he looked at his-self in the mirror with his new glasses.

**New Year's**

"Happy New Year's Tigress. I love you."

**Birthdays**

"Happy Birthday Po. I love you."

**Marriage**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

**Babies**

Five years after getting married, Tigress and Po had twins, a boy and a girl named Jaden and Jade.


End file.
